¿Otra copa más?
by Mizuiro Kioko
Summary: No tener dinero era una mierda. Y verse en antros, rodeado de imbéciles lo era aún más. Pero no todo podía ser una mierda, ¿verdad?


**Disclaimer:** One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

- _**¿Otra copa más?**_

Era un bar de mala muerte, se encontraba con malas compañías (entiéndase por la compañía de algún miembro del sexo masculino) y el licor de allá no tenía ni pizca de calidad. Sanji chistó para sus adentros. Eso de ser piratas pobres era toda una molestia. ¿Cómo se suponía que conquistaría alguna linda señorita si el presupuesto no le llegaba para llevarla a algún restaurante de primera?Usar algo del dinero para las provisiones no era opción. Amaba a las mujeres, sí, pero el bienestar de su tripulación iba antes. Si usaba el dinero de la comida no conseguiría lo mejor para ellos.

Así que ahí estaba, tomando algún que otro trago en compañía de aquel estúpido marimo. Ni recordaba cómo había terminado en tal situación, pero al menos aquel idiota había decidido usar la boca para beber antes que para hacer cualquier acotación con la que dejase claro lo que era no tener cerebro. Aunque claro, Zoro tenía ese talento especial de sacarle de quicio incluso callado.

-¡All Blue! ¿Te lo puedes creer?- aquello ciertamente se ganó la atención del cocinero, haciendo que por un momento se olvidase de su compañero.

-¡Gyahahahaha! ¡No puedo creer que aún exista gente que crea en ello!- Sanji miró de reojo al ruidoso par de sujetos que discutian con notable burla la existencia de su sueño. Tsk, era perfecto para mejorar su humor, pensó con sorna.

-Ese crio era realmente patético- se rió uno de los dos sujetos. Viendo el aspecto desaliñado y los inexistentes modales de este, el chef hizo una mueca. Para colmo, aquel individuo era bajito, gordo y con el pelo pegado a la cara por la grasa. Su compañero en cambio era más robusto, y también un poco más alto, pero sus modales eran tan pobres como los del otro infeliz.

-Tienes que aceptar que nos echamos unas buenas risas con él- replicó el pato. Porque sí, para Sanji esos dos sólo eran un pato y un cerdo.

-Sí, ¿viste cómo lloraba? ¡Pobre infeliz!- repondió Señor Cerdo. El cocinero tomó un buen trago de su bebida mientras se planteaba si moler o no a golpes al par de idiotas. De todas maneras estaba de mal humor. Le vendría bien desquitarse con alguien. Pero antes de haber llegado a tomar una decisión, Señor Pato se levantó, tambaleándose, y comenzó a dirigirse hacía la barra, justo donde él estaba bebiendo con el ''cabeza de alga''. Con pasos torpes, acentuando su parecido con el de un pato, llegó a su destino y se apoyó de mala manera sobre Zoro.

Sanji pudo notar el momento en el cual el espadachín se tensó, totalmente dispuesto a cortar en trocitos a Señor Pato. A pesar de todo, no se giró hacía el inútil que se apoyaba sobre él.

-Hey, nii-chan, ¿qué me dices, existe el All Blue?- era obvia la embriaguez de ese idiota. Y la de su compañero también, observó Sanji, al verlo riendo y despilfarrando bebida y comida. El cocinero tuvo totalmente claro lo dañado que había quedado el cerebro de Pato (aunque dudaba que en algún momento hubiese tenido uno), cuando éste no reaccionó a la mirada entre indiferente y hostil que Zoro le dedicó por encima del hombro.

-Venga nii-chan, ¡no tengas vergüenza! No hace falta que respondas, ¡ya sé que no!- y Pato-san rompió a carcajadas, mientras Señor Cerdo reia descaradamente a lo lejos.

-Existe, mientras creas en ello existe- se dignó a responder Zoro al fin.

-¿Eh?- Señor Pato miró sin enteder, asimilando con dificultad la respuesta ofrecida. Pero no llegó a digerirla. Un sospechoso ruido a katana siendo desenvainada, y el hecho de notar por fin las que el guerrero llevaba encima le hizo ser consciente de su error. Tragando en seco, horrorizado ante su descubrimiento, comenzó a alejarse con más torpeza aún, y en menos de tres segundos Cerdo-san y Pato-san habían salido del bar.

Sanji sonrió de lado ante ello. Ese marimo inútil a veces no lo era tanto. Sin pensar demasiado y al notar como Zoro se había quedado sin bebida (y Sanji apostaba que sin dinero también), le sirvió de su propia botella. El espadachín lo miró algo desorientado. Obvio no iba a rechazar la invitación, pero era extraño que el cocinero decidiese invitarle. El chef tan sólo sonrió de lado ante la dudosa mirada que le dedicó su compañero y levantó levemente la copa, haciendo un ademan de brindis. Entendiendo aquello, Zoro tan sólo devolvió la sonrisa de medio lado y brindó. No hacían falta palabras para entenderse. De vez en cuando podrían pasar un rato sin peleas ni hostilidad.

Y mientras le servía una segunda copa, Sanji pensó que tal vez el marimo no fuese tan molesta compañía.


End file.
